Headlights
by WolfyMagician
Summary: Guido lacks headlights. Luigi exploits this fact. Slash. Luigi x Guido.


**Headlights**

* * *

Guido did not have headlights. That was a fact.

Lightning McQueen didn't have any either, (_"Racecars don't need headlights!"_) but Ramone could give him some whenever he needed them.

Guido, however, could _never_ just be _given_ headlights. His build wouldn't be able to stand it.

This used to bother him a lot. He felt even _more_ vulnerable and very _un_-Ferrari-like (Luigi used to _always _pull that one on him when they argued about that topic).

But then again, it wasn't _completely_ devastating.

Sure, he couldn't see too well at night, but he'd never frequented the freeway that much anyway, so what did it matter? And the majority of the town was always lit. That, _and_ he was mostly holed up in the _lightbulbed _Casa Della Tires.

Besides, Luigi was always there to guide him...

_Luigi..._

Well, that was another thing.

He made one of Guido's biggest flaw into something he could find pure _pleasure_ with.

* * *

Guido sighed as he rolled into his shared room, all ready for the escape sleep had to offer after a hard day's work. He comfortably relaxed on the large, Ferrari-themed rug, eyelids drooping ever-so slightly.

Just as he was about to succumb into the temptations of unconsciousness, the lights suddenly went off, startling the blue forklift.

His eyes were wide in surprise, blind to the darkness around him. He couldn't make out anything in the room, as the door had been shut. Times like these made him wish he had headlights like all of his friends.

But times like these also made him glad he was used to the temporary blindness.

All other senses were _heightened_.

Especially _his_.

A peck on his lips woke him up completely from any drowsiness he might have still had, warmth spreading throughout his entire being at the fleeting touch.

He couldn't see him, but he _knew_ Luigi was happily grinning.

"Sleepy?" he teased, warm breath ghosting over his lips. Guido had _never_ been more flustered at his best friend voice before, which sounded _extremely_ enticing now that he couldn't see where it was coming from. "Eh, Guido?"

"Stop talking." He moved forward a bit, seeking for the Fiat's lips once more, but was met with nothing.

"So _cute_." A brief nuzzle. Then it was gone before Guido could even return (or _enjoy_) the gesture.

"Luigi," he growled in annoyance, facing the direction he thought his boyfriend was in. _"Stop."_

"Alright, then. No more?" The voice was further away now, as though its owner really _was_ about to make his leave.

Frowning deeply, Guido quickly reached out, driving silently forward until he nudged a pleasantly familiar tire. "You tease too much."

"Ah, but you like when Luigi jokes, no?"

_"Sì."_

"You like Luigi, no?"

_"Sì. Bacio."_

_"Bacio, per favore,"_ Luigi corrected, but gave in nonetheless. He let their lips connect softly, moving closer to deepen it. They managed to roll back towards the 'bed,' the soft material comfortable underneath their tires, never once breaking the kiss.

Guido felt himself inwardly turn into goo, a myriad of emotions flooding in all at once. Because he couldn't see, all other senses were in _overdrive_ to make up for the loss. Including touch, which was probably why Luigi's welcoming lips all but _killed_ him.

_"Guido,"_ breathed the yellow Italian car, causing the other to shudder at the loving sound. _"Ti amo."_

The forklift only kissed him once more, letting the declaration hang in the air and ring into his would-be ear drums over and over again.

_Ti amo. Ti amo. Ti amo._

**I love you.**

Yes...

Guido didn't have headlights.

But thanks to Luigi, he didn't really care.

* * *

**A/N: I dunno. Just I looked at a picture of Guido and realized he was missing headlights. Then I thought, 'Wow. That must suck.'**

**...then I remembered how some people blindfold their lovers during—**

**Nevermind.**

**Translations:**

**bacio - kiss **

**per favore - please**

**Like all other of my Luido fics, just imagine that the entire dialogue was in Italian. I feel like if I translated everything they said, it would be so wrong and...ugh.**

**Disclaimer: Not owning anything. Not ever.**


End file.
